


Caped Crusader

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't care what his costume should be, dammit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caped Crusader

"I don't like that one, or that one, or that one."

"Are you-- really? Steven, babe, we've been at this for _four hours_ ; can't we just go home? I'm starving, my feet hurt, this place smells funny--"

"We aren't going home until I find the perfect one."

Danny throws his hands up and mouths "why is this my life" at the ceiling. "Fine, but I'm gonna go sit in the car, because seriously, this place _reeks_."

Steve watches him, shaking his head and continuing to browse. There had been a silly discussion in the break-room some time the week before, about superheroes and which one they'd be if they had to choose. Beer had been involved, also, which is the only reason the suggestion of "come into HQ dressed as your hero" even came up. Steve never backed down from a challenge, ever, so here he was, standing in the middle of yet another costume shop.

Technically, Danny shouldn't have been with him; they were supposed to keep their costumes a secret until the day they'd all agreed upon. However, Steve couldn't really remember the last time he'd gone costume shopping, and since Danny had more experience in that area he'd been forced to tag along.

Not that it was doing Steve any good, of course, since all Danny had done was whine. Groaning, Steve rubbed at his eyes and glared at the selection again. Apparently, unless it was Halloween season, there was nothing available in his size. If he were a child he'd have the pick of the place, or if he were a college girl into skimpy nurse outfits, or a dog even. But, since he was a grown-ass man, he was shit out of luck, it seemed.

His only other option was to order something online, but if he did that Danny would probably kill him. It was bad enough that one time with the car part, and that other time when he'd ordered a replacement part for one of his guns. Ordering a costume? No, nope, no way. But, if he didn't that would make him a quitter. And Steve was no quitter.

Getting into the car beside Danny, he slams the door and lightly punches the steering wheel a few times.

"No luck, huh?"

"All these places have costumes for _every other body type_ but mine. It's not fair."

"Um, babe? Grown, adult men aren't usually in dire need of a costume for a silly joke. Let it go, it's not a big deal. And hey, I'm sure you can MacGyver something together with stuff at the house."

Glowering at Danny out of the corner of his eye, Steve turned the ignition and headed for the house.

~*~

The next day, while at the house, Danny was checking his email and accidentally signed in as Steve, who never remembered to sign himself off, ever. He was about to sign out when he noticed a return email from some online store. Brows furrowing, he leaned in closer to the screen and proceeded to click through the selection.

Being outfitted with super-SEAL hearing, Steve heard the clicking of keys, put two-and-two together and flew towards the computer. He snatched the laptop of out Danny's hands and rolled to the floor with it, slamming into his couch. Danny was squawking with indignation, hands flying all over the place to gesture at himself, the laptop, and Steve.

"What the _fuck_ is the matter with you?! Y'know, I say this to Grace but _evidently_ it can apply to you, too! You _will not_ be happy until you fucking break something, ok, until _every piece_ of everything you own is smashed and broken."

"I have yet to break any of my things on purpose, number one, and two: why are you checking my email?"

"I wasn't! _Your_ stupid ass never remembers to sign out!"

Frowning, Steve removed himself from the floor and took the laptop upstairs, disregarding Danny's bitching about not being done with it yet.

~*~

The day finally came; luckily the week had been quiet, so the team had agreed that staying extra late Friday night would be the perfect time. Chin had suggested doing it runway style, like a fashion show, and whoever had the best costume got free rounds the next time they had drinks. This seemed like a good plan, and they voted that Danny go first.

Danny, as it would turn out, had decided to dress like a baseball player. His costume was a rental -- "no way I still fit into my high school or college uniforms, no way" -- and it fit him perfectly. Steve could barely contain himself when he caught sight of Danny's ass in the tight baseball pants.

Chin went next, and lo and behold, was dressed as a police officer. They others gave him flack for it, of course, which he took good naturedly.

The guys waited for Kono to come out in her costume next, and when she did, Danny almost fell over he was laughing so hard. She'd dressed up as Spider-man. Posing this way and that, she gave a smug smile at her wanna-be competition before sitting down, feeling pretty positive she was going to win.

It was Steve's turn last, and it took him the longest to change into his outfit. Chin and Kono poked at Danny for details, but he had none to give, since Steve hadn't bought a costume while they'd been out.

When Steve rounded the corner and strode towards them, they all went silent. Danny started shaking and almost vibrated right out of his chair. Steve's outfit was yellow, with a red cape, red boots, a red belt, and red 'undies.' He didn't a mask or anything like that, but he didn't really need one; the picture on his chest was a dead giveaway.

"You-- oh my God, that's what-- ffffff--" Danny spluttered, trying to breathe. He was laughing so hard he was ready to burst, and Steve felt himself blush, kicking at the floor.

"Boss, that's... who are you?" Kono asked, confused.

"What do you mean? I'm... I'm Mighty Mouse," Steve said, confusion creeping into his voice. "See? That's him in the picture, and he flies around and his theme song is--"

" _Here I come to save the day!_ " Danny and Chin called out in unison, both of them laughing now. Kono shook her head, nose wrinkling.

"I don't think I've heard of him; are you sure he's a real hero? I mean for real I was so sure you'd come in here as Batman or something."

"He was thinking about it," Danny offered, grinning, "but apparently they don't make adult sized costumes of Batman."

Steve shrugged. "No, they do, but they're like exact replicas and extremely expensive; I got this online for like thirty bucks."

"It was a good choice," Chin adds, smiling. "If I remember the theme song right, Mighty Mouse will get to you by sea, land, or air. He's never afraid, just barges on in to save whoever it is that needs saving. Sounds a lot like you."

"A mouse, though? I mean of all the ridiculous--" Danny starts, hands waving. Steve quickly walks over, grabs Danny by the shirt and pulls him in for a kiss, effectively silencing him.

"Ok, let's figure out who wins, then!" Kono interrupted, clapping her hands. "I'm thinking I'm going with Steve on this one..."

"Yeah, me too," Chin says, eye Steve's costume. "Talk about bold."

"Oh, ok fine, I vote Steve, too," Danny says, trying to sound put-upon but failing. "It isn't like he doesn't get enough free beer already."

-FIN-


End file.
